The Stupid Ball
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Sam Manson has just turned 16 and her parents are forcing there reclusive daughter to go to a Ball and try to find a suitor, she doesn't plan on doing the later part. Then suddenly the host of the soiree is revealed the mysterious Phantom...AU DxS


-

The Stupid Ball

-

A Danny x Sam two-shot

-

AU

-

Chapter 1

-

The Not Normal Girl

-

Sam Manson was a perfectly not normal 16 year old girl. She hated practically everything that was not individual, she wanted to be different, and she wanted to stick out like a sore thumb. And most of all hated pink. Oh…The hateful color, that her dear optimistic mother adored, and forced on her.

Sam has noticed that pink could look ok with black, but it was because her mother adored it she has decided to hate it, she wanted to rebel and annoy her parents. She wanted to be hard to raise she didn't want to be there perfect little girl.

Is that so wrong?

And also Sam was a reader much to her mother's displeasure she spend all her times in her room reading, writing, or drawing. She thinks that it was because of books she turned out the way she is. Which isn't necessarily wrong, it thanks to books that Sam realized what the real world truly was, and that she could be so much more then just a regular girl.

What's wrong with a little bit of dreaming?

Her mother once caught a glimpse of Sam's poetry, and promptly fainted. Her father threatened to never let Sam near a pencil again if she would write about that sort of stuff. Sam would only sigh and nod, speak some empty apologies, and empty promises.

Her drawing was the only thing they encouraged, a young lady can draw, as long as the drawing itself was civil. And Sam did as her parents told her draw all the positive things in the world like flowers and portraits and beautiful sunsets, Sam didn't mind doing that, it was a nice feeling drawing something beautiful to her eyes and receive praises from her parents…After all she still loved them as much as they loved her, and they do try there best to make her happy and as they saying goes…

It's the thought that counts.

-

"You can't be serious!" Exclaimed the young lady, she was wearing her violet nightgown that matched vividly with her eyes…

"Oh yes I am!" Exclaimed her mother, Pamela Manson. "And you are going whether you like it or not! You hear me young lady!" She shook her finger to emphasize her point; it was truly amazing that Sam could take her mother seriously in her bubblegum pink night dress.

"But why?! I don't have to? Do I dad?!" She turned to her dad to maybe receive some pity because her merciless mother was truly decided.

"Listen to your mother, and anyways don't come crying to me sweetheart if you just had gone look around for a possible husband you wouldn't be forced to do anything."

"I just turned 16! My looking around as you call it still has two years left!"

Her mother then interrupted her. 'True but most of the girl did all there searching so that they could be married by there 16th birthday!"

Sam sighed annoyed she then looked at her with pleading eyes. "Mom…You were 20 when you married Dad!"

"There are some exceptions dearest- but I know you to well Samantha!" She then gave her a look like you can't deny me look. "You wouldn't step out of your room if I didn't force you to look for someone."

Sam sighed once again, its true. Sam would never go looking for a husband because they all knew this: she didn't want one.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid ball thing."

And with that Sam went upstairs to her room. Her room being covered with black and purple most shockingly didn't look like something out of a horror movie, at least not at the moment.

Her window was open letting in all the sun and it rays graced the work-in-progress. Sam was painting the ocean view from her bedroom, it was very pretty actually one of her most favorites and it wasn't even done! But the chilly winter air ruined the mood and started to freeze her paint so she let out a "AH!" And ran and closed the window. She didn't mind the cold, but she did care about her materiel.

It was around 9 in the morning but Sam was awake since before dawn, never wanting to miss the sunrise, because that was when she would work on her painting. She let out a stifle laugh she remembered when she was about fourteen her parents would come into her room yelling good morning and she would complain about being a creature of the night cursed with having morning parents.

That was a nice time it was about then she discovered her talents in the arts, she was going to write some poetry (remember this was before she banned) when she couldn't think of anything and she was in a particular good mood that day and just started to doodle.

Suddenly she found herself in her mother craft room stealing her stuff and placing herself outside in the heat of summer and started painting some tiger lilies!

After she realized what she had done…She blamed it on puberty.

But the funniest part was when she was walking to the bathroom one night and heard a piece of her mother's conversation with her father.

"Its working Jeremy my motherly influence is finally getting to her!"

"I am so proud of you honey!"

Sam couldn't help but smile, she guessed that could be another reason. Being dark was cool, but making her mother happy without even trying gave Sam a nice feeling.

The girl didn't have any real friends… She didn't go to school, she was tutored by her parents just until a couple of months ago, she as being a reader got threw the basic teaching very quickly, and so she proved herself to be quite intelligent. That is what her father values most in Sam, her want for knowledge and her ability to hold it.

Pamela would always smile warmly every time Sam would do a good deed, Sam then told her mother to stop smiling like that or else she wouldn't do any anymore. But it never worked because Sam was naturally a good person, and a natural good person does good whether they like it or not.

And thus Sam grew up, into a shockingly beautiful young lady who was kind intelligent and very deep.

But like the rest of the human species nobodies perfect; obviously she has a very reclusive personality. She has a short temper that she's been working on since she was three and she is also very proud. She hates her name and without a second thought hurt you if you insist on it (her parents are an exception).

But also Samantha Manson; the perfectly not normal girl, has a certain charm about her that she isn't aware of…And if she wanted she could be the hit of the stupid ball her mother was forcing her to attend!

Well she may go to the ball but who said she'd find and suitors?

-

It was truly a beautiful evening, the moon was out in a bright crescent and the stars shone brightly beside it, she loved the night more then the morning, it has a certain appeal in a romantic way, she then wondered if the ball was planned to be on a night like this?

Sam was in the carriage going to the ball it was exactly 8: 55 and so because punctuation is very important in the eyes of her mother she will be there at exactly 9 o'clock. Sam looked at her gloved hands, and underneath them.

Her mother did have good taste (but Sam would never admit it), her mother went along with Sam's colors, black and purple but Sam lately has been accepting white…the tent like part of her dress wasn't as big as the normal ones were no- it was slightly smaller much to Sam's pleasure, it was a nice shade of purple with black lace over it. In the front of the dress was an opening that just reached her knees and so men could clearly see her big black boots that she never parted with (she has legally mastered the skill of dancing in her boots), and her top showed her shoulders but thankfully not to much of her chest. It was black and purple laces.

And so Sam was wearing a very beautiful dress, and with very light make up, and her hair pulled back by a purple barrette (a pretty little flower design kind of clash with her boots) her violet eyes now gazing at the magnificence gate.

And so with a deep breath she took a step inside that lead into the ball room. And gasped, she would swear this came out from a fairy tale! Like for Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty…The chandelier was made in gold and so the light shone even brighter, the girls were all in beautiful gowns of every color talking about gossip and such, the men were all in tuxedos talking politics, both were on different sides of the room. The orchestra playing soft music rehearsing for the dance later on this evening, the buffets on either side of the room filled with delectable treats that was barely touched, chairs all around the ball room waited for someone to be exhausted from dancing. The servants walking around with polite smiles on there face.

Sam was to smiling contently, now she felt like she should go home and read Cinderella while the picture stayed so vividly in her mind.

She made her way down the steps gracefully so that her boots didn't make to much noise, so that no one would turn to look at her. But when she was admiring the scene before her the man at the top of the steps announced her as-

"The lady Samantha Manson daughter of Sir Jeremy Manson!"

And being a Manson is something to attract a crowd, sadly… And so, the men and women made there way to go and greet her, with there small chat that the recluse girl didn't give a damn about.

Sam gave her the answers they wanted all in one shot because they all gathered around her as if she was the queen herself.

"I'm fine… Yes, thank you… No my parents will not be joining us tonight…"

And so the crowd slowly dispersed leaving a relieved girl. She then joined the other women on the left side of the room.

"Can you believe it!" One girl exclaimed to another. The other one replied; "No! What would he be doing here?"

"Who?" Sam thought but accidentally spoke out loud. The girls turned and look at the new comer. The first one smiled excitedly;

"Phantom!"

And so Sam merely nodded and didn't say anything after that after all everyone knew the Phantom news like him can find there way easily to her room. Her parents talk about him constantly. The mysterious man with white hair and glowing green eyes and mysterious powers, which sounded like nonsense to any decent person. Her father believed he was a phony as all the rumors that fallowed him. One of her mothers favorite was that he came out on the full moon and used his powers to entrance a beautiful maiden…She thought it sounded romantic, Sam inwardly agreed with her but also agreed with her father a man who uses his powers for those kinds of reasons is just a perverted freak!

Her ear still on the girl's conversation was rather shock to hear a new voice with a strong accent come in.

"The phantom is coming. But not for anyone of you-" Sam growled to herself, she recognized that voice anywhere and it's been two years since she last saw her!

Paulina.

Sam guessed she still had that ridiculous crush on the Phantom, saying because she was the prettiest girl he would instantly fall for her. Sam never cared about the Phantom, but she did care about the rudeness Paulina dared to display. Because she found herself the prettiest and one of the richest she thought she could get away with anything.

"So you think the Phantom is coming for you? Paulina Sanches?" Sam said in a mocking tone with a small smirk on her face here is that pride in black boots kicking in again.

Paulina's eyes went wide she to remembered the dark and individualist girl from two years ago.

"Y-You!" She said in a frighten tone her face clearly stating she remembered the first and last time she saw her. Sam's eyebrow went up in amusement and then she silently mouthed one word, causing Paulina back in fright.

"Boo."

But only a second later did Sam and the rest of the guests jump. For a loud BAND sounded threw the room echoing a sudden wind blew out all the lights causing a small scream to escape Paulina's throat, but as everything stood with eyes wide in fright and shock, Sam was wondering if her heart was beating loud enough for the girl next to her could hear. Her breathing quickens begging for someone, anyone to break the silence when suddenly a glowing figure appeared in the center of the Ball room. All the eyes turned to the light source.

As Sam's eyes lay on the mysterious form, she bit back a gasp. He was certainly handsome in a pale weird looking way…But she liked weird and different. They were one in the same…The weird and different that is.

He shone like a candle, he was deathly pale, and his white hair didn't help that's for sure…It was no wonder that they called him Phantom, they say he's been living in his machine after he had died, but no one knew who he was or how long he was there…He just was.

His eyes were closed, his mouth smirking in satisfaction, taking Sam back a little and then causing her to glare. He wanted to scare everyone half to death! And now he's happy because he succeeds! What an ego! She thought, as her hands clenched her into tight fists.

And so Sam decided she didn't like the smirking man, even, but she would never ever admit it, that was a classy and pretty interesting entrance!

His smirk grew as he titled his head in a small bow.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to my ball!"

Everyone was unsure how to react, until a clap echoed threw out the hall. And soon everyone joined in, Paulina forgot about Sam, and was smiling grandly and excitedly as were all the other women, except for Sam she just couldn't shrug off the feeling that there was more then he was leading on to them…

The men went over to thank him the women giggled at the sight at him, while Sam stood near the wall, she decided it was best to watch from afar for now.

"Sir Phantom, is this, what I am lead to believe your home? I thought it belong to the sir Jack Fenton your unofficial hunter?" One of the men asked curious to know the answer.

"Why yes it is, but my dear friend is off on a trip with his lovely wife…Hunting me."

He laughed and so the rest of the men laughed, one the bolder ones, Dash Baxter then tilted his head in a confused fashion.

"Then wouldn't this be trespassing?"

The hall went silence everyone immediately understood this was a huge joke the Phantom planned don the Fenton's and so everyone should just go along with it and try to survive the night.

Phantom only starred for a moment and then smiled charmingly.

"Why your right sir Dash it would be trespassing. You should leave right away, before the police come after us!" He said in a joking tone.

Dash just shrugged. "What's life without taking a little bit of risk?"

"No, no, no… My dear friend what's death without taking some risks." That was the men's cue to laugh. And suddenly the Phantom clapped his hands together gathering everyone's attention.

"All this small talk is starting to bore me, it is time we dance!"

All the women whispered excitedly as they all made there way to Phantom, all wanting to dance with the mysterious spirit… And from where Sam was standing she could see Paulina batting her eyes in a desperate attempt to catch his attention. She looked so pitiful that Sam thought maybe she should go over there and add subtitles for her.

Sam let out a small stifled laugh and made her way to the buffet. There was so much food, but most of it was consisted of meat. Sam has never eaten anything with a face on it or will she ever. And so finding some vegetables too much on Sam turned her attention back to the dance floor. And bit back a burst of laughter.

Paulina was standing in front of Phantom smiling like a crazed woman murdering her hated husband, she was practically growling under her breath "pick me if you wish to not die again."

But much to Sam's displeasure, he only smile politely back and asked her if she wanted to dance with him. And then a true smile appeared on Paulina's face as the role of a lady returned back to the Latino.

"I would love to!" She winked at him as she held out her hand for him to take, he did so.

They danced until the song was over; every time Sam wasn't looking at them Phantom looked at her. He noticed her presence the moment she glared at him. She was awfully an interesting character; he has never met a woman who wears boots let alone at a ball.

This girl who was dancing with him was very beautiful yes, but he had something like a sixth sense that can tell who is a good person and who isn't, and this Paulina had a very shallow soul. But the mysterious girl hiding on the side line was much deeper when it came to her soul.

"Ah…Right on time."

As Sam watched the world around her engraving everything she saw into her mind, she didn't notice the figure walking up to her…

"Hello my name is Tucker Folley. And you are miss…?"

Sam didn't think he was talking to her so she didn't answer Tucker only smiled and placed his hand on her gloved ones, causing her to jump. She looked at Tucker right in the eyes. He had nice, calming, pine green eyes behind thick spectacles, a shocking match with his dark colored skin. She stuttered a bit, and then finally caught her tongue.

"Sam." She started simply; "Sam Manson."

"Well Sam," he said with a smile; "if I were you I'd try to be a bit more normal or you might attract unwanted attention."

Sam rethought his sentence over. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is you have clearly caught the attention of Phantom."

Her eyes went wide at this and her head immediately shot in the afore mention's direction. There she saw it, she knew she saw it even thou it lasted for a fraction of a second, he glanced at her. It can't be! She stayed away she never made eye contact she was the perfect wall flower, she was invisible and yet…she caught his attention! Out of the rich snobs she caught his attention?!

"When it comes to him, I wouldn't think Paulina would be his type." He said with a small laugh. And here comes that short temper in black boots again. She grabbed his hand and led him to the balcony outside so that they could converse privately and escape the ever so often and ever so quick glances from the Phantom. Once they were out of sight she let go of him, turned on her heels to face him and gave him a look.

"What do you mean? I have mastered my technique invisibility to many times for this to happen!" He laughed a bit at her confused face and then started walking around her in an inspecting kind of way.

"Well you see my lady, Phantom is not your everyday normal being…" He started in a matter-of-fact tone, but Sam already knew this, her face stating him to go on. "And you lady Manson aren't the everyday lady either. " He raised his eyebrow daring her to deny it which she didn't and so he continued.

"Lady Manson…Phantom has arranged this ball in hopes of meeting an individual such as yourself, he is tired of playing around with the hearts of so many eager women, he wants someone to be a challenge, he is a chess player you know." Sam rolled her eyes, and with an annoyed sigh, and her tense body suddenly going relax, she said.

"So he is intrigued by the un-intrigued?" She raised her eyebrow in response to any denies. "Don't make me laugh, I'm not stupid, on the contrary I am very intelligent." She stated those boots coming in again. "And any respectable, decent and intelligent woman can see right threw this little charade of yours."

Tucker was taken back; "What do you mean 'mine'?" She took a step toward him, letting her boots make there loud and intimidating 'thump' sound, he took a step back.

"You are working for him." She continued to walk toward him as he tried to walk away from her. "You're his pal and you two are just 'softening' me up so that when the Phantom comes along and flash a smile at me I'll be like the rest of those air-headed swooning girls!"

Tucker was starting to sweat he had just reached the fence, and below them was a nice ten meter drop onto nice sharp rocks. He could survive ten meters it's the rocks that kind of creates a problem…

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" His voice started to crack. He never was a good liar…But he was good at keeping a secret so yeah…Now she's backing him up to the wall and the only painless out of it would be to lie, but she can tell if he is or isn't, and so his conclusion was that he was doomed.

Sam was now an inch away from him; she smirked, he gulped, she opened her mouth, he bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly expecting the worse when…

"Boo."

He let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes when no blow was received. He was shock to see that she was gone…

"Great…He is so going to kill me…again." He then slowly turned into dust that was soon carried off by the wind.

Everyone took a step back when they saw the fuming girl made her way to the entrance which will now be her exit. Her clenched fist stood stiffly at her sides and her boots made a lot of noise as she stomped threw.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I must say I have the most wonderful evening, but there is still one last dance and I have already chose who to dance with."

Sam didn't pay any attention to him she only walked to her seat to grab her bag and then she'd be out of here and she'd never see the Phantom again.

"Lady Samantha Manson!"

The world, the crowd went silent, and Sam went rigid, she felt as if all the air has been knocked out of her, she dropped her bag the moment she heard his name come out of his lips, but she didn't, just couldn't respond. The only sound she heard was once again her heartbeat which soon transformed into light footsteps…

"My lady…Will you do me the honor of dancing with you?"

With much difficulty she turned around and faced him. Hr mouth hanged opened and she looked like a fish, making him laugh a little, and suddenly she was pulled back into reality, and she flushed with anger. But reality also consisted of a crowd and so she forced a completely and obviously fake smile onto her face and nodded.

He, of course, knowing her displeasure, smirked as he held out his hand so that she may take it, but her gloved hand felt goose bumps, not out of fear but out of excitement and curiosity, he is the ultimate of the bizarre and the strange, he is something she can't quite figure out.

And so she reached out her shaking hand took a deep breath and made contact with his. His hand was so incredibly cool…And as she blinked she then found herself pressed up to him, his other hand leading her other hand to his shoulder and then finding its way to her waist.

The music started dramatically…Yes that's what he was, always so dramatic…

She felt as if she was flying, he must have danced forever because he led her with eyes close and in such a relaxed way. He let out a content sigh as if everything were perfect and was how it was supposed to be. But this wasn't right! Sam's mind would yell, she was a respectful, decent and intelligent young lady! She could control something as meaningless as hormones!

He opened his eyes slowly and kept his content smile, she wasn't fighting against him, he knew it was because she was still in shock really but it's about time to wake her from her dream state.

"You look absolutely gorgeous…"

Sam's daze ended with a confused look…Her hands squeezed a little as she mustered the strength to speak, and as she spoke with a surprisingly clear voice his eyes went wide.

"Why?"

He smiled after his turn of being confused.

"What do you mean by 'why'?"

She shook her head sadly, her violet eyes breaking contact with his glowing green.

"Why me…?"

His shoulders shook a bit as he laughed, he then told her to look around them, she was confused but did so immediately, and gasped and practically jumped into his arms.

The chandelier that was about 15 feet in the air was hanging beside her! She looked down and she saw all of the peoples faces looking at her. She screamed;

"GET ME DOWN! OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" All he did was laugh and continued to lead her in there dance.

-

Author's note

-

Wo...I started this story like last year...It only has two very long chapters so yeah...Not much of a cliffy, so C'MON BE HAPPY!!!

I KNOW there's a lot of mistakes but I'm to lazy to fix them up right now so deal with it!!! XC

Reviews make me write second chapter.


End file.
